Facing the Past
by NCIS1990
Summary: Another place in the past I thought Piper and Leo could have gone back to in "Forever Charmed." Takes place when they first get Coop's ring.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Facing the past

Author: NCIS1990

Rated: T

Summary: Another part of the past I thought Leo and Piper could have gone to in Forever Charmed. Takes place when they first get Coop's ring.

Chapter 1

SCENE: VICTOR'S APARTMENT

(Piper and Leo hold onto Coop's Ring.)

Piper: Phoebe.

(Suddenly they are transported into the sunroom.)

Piper: Well, we're clearly in the past.

(Just then past Phoebe and past Piper walk in followed by past Leo. When they see them they gasp.)

Past Piper: Oh my god!

(She throws her hands up and past Leo and Leo freeze.)

Past Phoebe: Why didn't she freeze?

Piper: Because I'm her from the future.

Past Piper: Yeah right, Phoebe go to the attic and look up how to vanquish shapeshifters.

Piper: Yeah, _Freebie, _Why don't you go and do that?

Past Phoebe: (Gasping) Excuse me? How did you know that?

Piper: Oh, I don't know, the same way I knew what really happened between you and Jason Michaels at homecoming junior year.

Past Phoebe: You promised you'd never tell.

Past Piper: And I didn't.

Past Phoebe: Oh my god, she's telling the truth.

Past Piper: Uh oh. (She glances at past Leo.) How are we going to explain this to Leo?

Piper: Oh, don't worry, you don't have to explain anything, he's not mortal.

Past Phoebe and Past Piper: What?!

Piper: But good, he's a whitelighter, they're kind of guides to witches, they heal people.

Past Piper: God, am I just a magnet for the supernatural?

Piper: Oh, quit your belly aching, at least this one isn't evil.

(Just then Leo and past Leo unfreeze.)

Past Leo: What happened?

Past Piper: Well, for one thing, you're not a mortal!

Past Leo: What?

(He looks up and sees Piper and Leo.)

Past Leo: Oh.

Past Phoebe: Yeah, oh.

Past Piper: How could you?

Piper: We don't have time for this! You can yell at him later!

(Piper and Leo walk past them.)

Past Phoebe: (Chuckling) You have a bit of an attitude in the future.

Past Piper: Oh shut up!

Past Leo: Uh, I better go ask my bosses about this.

(He orbs out.)

Past Piper: What the hell was that?

Past Phoebe: I don't know. Let's go ask them, I mean you.

(They go out to the living room to see Piper and Leo sitting on the couch.)

Piper: So, I guess you have some questions?

Past Phoebe: Yeah, like, where did Leo go? He had these white light things surround him and then he disappeared.

Leo: He probably orbed up there to ask the Elders about us.

Past Piper: Who are the elders and by up there what do you mean?

(Piper and Leo look up at the sky. Past Phoebe and Past Piper look up too.)

Past Phoebe: He went to Canada?

Past Piper: I think they mean a little farther than Canada, Pheebs.

(Just then they hear the front door open and shut.)

Voice: (o.s.) Piper, Phoebe?

Past Piper: In here Prue!

Piper: Prue?

(Past Prue walks in, she looks around the room.)

Past Prue: What's going on?

Past Piper: Oh, well, Leo's not mortal and his and my future self came for a visit. (Sarcastically.) Isn't that great?

Past Prue: What? (She looks at Piper and Leo and sees them staring at her.) What's with you guys? You look like you've just seen a ghost.

(They snap out of it.)

Piper: Nothing, we're just surprised by the situation.

Past Phoebe; You're surprised? You're the one who came to us from the future.

Piper: Yeah, but we didn't mean to. I mean, we meant to go back to the past just, not this far.

Past Prue: What year are you from anyway?

Leo: 2006. This is what? Late 1998, early '99?

Past Phoebe: January 1999.

Piper: Okay, so this is just after we first started sleeping together.

Past Piper: Started, are you still doing it?

Piper: Can't tell you, future consequences. (Her eyes widen.) Oh my god, I sounded just like Chris just then.

Past Prue: Who's Chris?

Leo: Uh, a friend.

Past Phoebe: Okay, then can you at least tell us why you wanted to come to the past, it may have been further than you wanted but maybe we can help.

Piper: (Sighing) We came back to prevent tragedy.

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. This is just an idea that came to me. Hope you like it, let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

MEANWHILE IN THE HEAVENS (1999)

(Past Sandra and Past Odin are levitating when Past Leo orbs in.)

Past Leo: Sandra, Odin, I'm sorry to interrupt but there is trouble at the Halliwell house.

Past Odin: Demon attack? I know they don't know who you are but you can still heal them.

Past Leo: No, not that. I don't know how to say that. Let's just say they got a couple of visitors.

Past Odin: If you got a bad read off of them then just gently warn-

Past Leo: No, sorry to interrupt you Odin, but it's not that. They say they're me and the middle sister Piper from the future.

(Past Sandra and Past Odin stop levitating and slowly lower themselves to the ground.)

Past Sandra: How do you know they're legitimate?

Past Leo: I don't know that for sure, that's why I came to you. Whoever they are outed my identity.

Past Odin: Maybe we should get some answers from the future for ourselves.

(Past Sandra and Past Odin close their eyes and concentrate. A few seconds later white lights appear and Present Sandra appears.)

Sandra: What on earth? (She sees Leo.) Leo? What are you doing here?

(She looks at her past self and past Odin.)

Sandra: What year am I in?

Past Sandra: 1999. We need your help. Two beings appeared at the Halliwell home claiming to be Leo and Piper Halliwell from the future. Is there anyway they're telling the truth?

Sandra: (Nodding) Yes, and I know why they're here. In my time, tragedy just struck.

Past Leo: What do you mean?

Sandra: In my time, the sisters had been preparing to face the greatest evil they've ever known. Unfortunately that battle just took place and Piper's sisters didn't make it.

Past Leo: Well, if I was there why didn't I just heal them?

Sandra: You weren't there Leo, and I can't explain why. All I can tell you is that we believe that's not how the battle was supposed to end so Piper and, well you, probably came to prevent history from repeating itself. That's all you need to know.

(Sandra disappears.)

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE MANOR

(Piper is looking at the book of shadows with Leo sitting next to her. Past Piper and Past Prue are sitting across from them while Past Phoebe is repeatedly touching Piper and Leo's shoulders.)

Past Prue: Pheebs? What are you doing?

Past Phoebe: Trying to get a premonition.

Piper: Well, that's annoying.

Past Piper: Besides, they said they can't tell us anything about the future.

Past Phoebe: But aren't you the least bit curious?

Past Prue: Well, yeah, but forcing a premonition out of them isn't going to help.

(Just then Past Leo orbs in. Past Piper and Past Prue look up in gasp.)

Past Piper: Ugh, ever heard of knocking?

Past Prue: Did you find anything out?

Past Leo: I did, it seems they really are us from the future.

Piper: Huh, the elders were right for once, there's a first time for everything.

Past Leo: We got in contact with Sandra from the future and she told us about the battle you just fought and how your sisters are dead.

Past Phoebe: Ha, you could have given us that information there Piper. It would have been nice to know-

(She stops when she touches Piper's shoulder and has a premonition of Prue's crypt. Phoebe gasps.)

Past Prue: Phoebe are you okay?

Past Phoebe: No, I just saw your death.

Past Prue: Yeah, they just said we died in this big battle.

Past Phoebe: No, Prue, they said this battle happens in 2006. but I just saw a crypt that says you die in 2001.

(Piper and Leo get a look of sadness. Past Prue looks at them.)

Past Prue: Well, that's a part of the future I did not want to know.

Past Leo: But wait, Sandra said in this battle your _sisters _died. How can that be when in your future Prue had already been dead for 5 years.

Piper: (Clearing her throat.) She wasn't talking about that sister.

Past Piper: But Prue and Phoebe are the only sisters we have, what, is there another one out there somewhere that we don't know about.

Leo: (Sighing) Actually there is.

Past Prue: What is he talking about?

Piper: Her name is Paige, she's our baby half-sister.

Past Phoebe: Wait what?

Piper: We found her after Prue, well you know. Um, it turns out that our Mom had an affair and Paige was the result.

Past Piper: What? Why would Mom do that? And where is this sister, with her father?

Piper: No, Mom and the father didn't want anyone to know she was born so they gave her up for adoption.

Past Prue: Why wouldn't Mom want us to know we had another little sister?

Leo: Uh, they didn't want anyone to know because the father was her whitelighter, Sam.

Past Phoebe: Wait a minute. A whitelighter, that's what you are right?

Past Leo: Yeah, whitelighters and witches aren't supposed to engage in romantic relationships, that would explain why your Mom and Sam were so worried about the elders finding out about Paige.

Past Piper: Wow, they'd be pretty pissed if they found out what you've been doing.

Piper: You don't know the half of it.

Past Leo: What does that mean? When Future Sandra was summoned she seemed surprised I was there, why is that?

Piper: We've said too much already.

(Piper and Leo go and get up but they're stopped.)

Past Phoebe: Well, the cat's already out of the bag. So I don't care if you have to erase our memories of this after this is all over but you need to tell us what's going on.

(They turn around.)

Leo: Okay, well, the Sandra from our time was so surprised to see you in the heavens because, I'm no longer a whitelighter.

Past Leo: Why?

Leo: About a year ago, well, six years from now, I fell/fall from grace and give up my wings.

Past Piper: Wait, if this is about me I don't want Leo to give up who he is for me, I may not be happy about it at the moment but that's the last thing I want.

Piper: No, we never asked him to give that up, that was his choice.

(Just then baby Chris and Little Wyatt appear. Past Phoebe sees them.)

Past Phoebe: Uh oh. Should we call magical child services?

Piper: No need, we know who they belong to.

Past Piper: Who?

Piper: (Giving Past Piper and Past Leo a look) Us.

A/N: There's chapter 2, probably not my best but I tried, let me know what you think.


End file.
